


6 Dads

by mossdehart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Human, And ya boys being THIRSTY, Demigirl! Virgil Sanders, Family being cute and getting into shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced sex with a minor, M/M, Multi, None of our boys are pedos don’t worry, Other, Polyamory, Trans Thomas, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossdehart/pseuds/mossdehart
Summary: Six parents and their four kids are cute and get into shenanigans.Or: Virge is a 16 year old high school student, who’s life changes drastically after her married fathers get into a relationship with four other men, and her small family grows into a ten person household.Mostly fluff and cute family moments— but read tags for warnings about the more heavy subject matter
Relationships: Deceit x Emile x Roman x Remus x Remy x Thomas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
\- Kissing  
\- Minor misgendering  
\- There is Remrom kinda? Uh it’s gonna be taken out when I start writing again (they are also not related in this AU)

Virge Raspberry stumbled down the stairs of her home, eyes half shut. She wrapped her arms around herself as he reached the cool, wooden floor, following the smell of pancakes in the air. 

Her fathers stood in the kitchen. Emile was the one cooking, standing in front of the stove and humming the “Bacon Pancakes” song from Adventure Time. Dee was pouring three mugs of coffee, and was the one to turn his head when Virge entered the room. 

Dee leaned against the counter, reaching out and offering Virge her mug. She drifted over, shutting her eyes as she took a slow sip of her bean juice. 

“Good morning, my little vampire queen!” Emile grinned, walking over to Virge and kissing her on the head. 

Virge looked up at him as he grabbed a few plates from the cupboard, rubbing her eyes. “Hey, my, uh… yeah you’re better at the nicknames than I am.”

Emile laughed, putting everyone’s plates together. “Well, that’s okay, bubblegum.”

Virge smiled, taking her usually seat at the kitchen table. “Lemme guess, you rewatched Adventure Time recently?”

“Dee and I watched a few episodes last night! I have some patients I have to visit at the hospital that I think could really relate to… oh, well, never mind that! Breakfast is ready!” Emile chuckled, setting a plate of pancakes and fruit down in from of Virge. 

The three of them sat down at the small wooden table, and all started eating. They both thanked Emile, and he just giggled and waved a hand. 

Dee took a slow sip of his drink. “I start rehearsals today, so I probably won’t be home until tonight. You’ll be home before 3, Emile?”

Emile nodded a few times, pancake stuffed in his mouth. He gave a thumbs up. 

Dee nodded, adjusting the collar on his button-up. He finished first, setting his dishes in the sink and glancing at the clock. He put his hand on Emile’s shoulders from behind, kissing the top of his head. 

“I’ll see you both tonight. I love you.” He moved over to Virge, pecking her on the cheek quickly before heading out of the kitchen. They both called “I love you’s” back to their father/husband, and watched as he left the house. 

Emile and Virge finished eating, grabbed their bags, and then headed out to Emile’s car. He glanced over at her as he drove. 

“You have your school bag? And your lunch? And your phone?” Emile asked, reaching over and pushing the bangs out of Virge’s eyes. 

“Yeah, dad.” She chuckled, looking down at her legs. “I’m good. It’s not like this is my first day.”

“I know that, silly.” Emile slowed down, stopping near the school. “Just making sure. Have a good day, love.”

“You too, dad.” Virgil nodded, getting out of the car. 

Emile gave his daughter one last little wave before driving away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dee stood in the rather small theatre. He stared at the script in his hands, squinting as he read it over. Emile always told him he should get glasses, but they would just look ridiculous on him. 

Dee has gotten one of the leading roles in this show, and he intended to do well. To do amazing, actually. He was a professional, and nothing could possibly distract him from his work. 

Except for handsome theatre nerds, apparently. 

Roman Mango, who was going to be playing his love interest, was a massive flirt. And he was gorgeous. 

Dee hadn’t met him before, but had seen him around quite a bit. He had been to a few shows Roman had been in, even. He was a very good actor. But now, seeing him up close like this… wow. 

Roman had approached Dee, a grin on his face. He seemed a bit tired, and his flowing hair was pinned back in a messy bun. Roman introduced himself, made a comment about them both having fruits as surnames, and then took Dee by the arms and lead him away to talk to the other members of the cast together. 

The two of them got along fairly well, which was definitely a relief. They would be working together a lot for the next few months. 

Dee and Roman stayed together for the day. They still did their jobs, and didn’t cause any trouble, they weren’t children. But the tension between them from the not-so-subtle flirting and touching was a little intense for the other cast members. Dee suggested that Roman should come over sometime soon to practice their lines together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emile had two appointments at the hospital; one at 10am, and the other at 12am. In the hour-ish between those two appointments, he decided to take a walk outside. To get some fresh air, and to get away from the icky hospital smell. 

Emile hummed “Island Song” to himself, stepping into the grass at the side of the building, away from the parking lot. There wasn’t a lot over here; there was fence blocking him from a steep hill leaning down to the ocean on this side of the hospital, and the other two sides were blocked in by a cliff and the building itself. In this small area, there was grass, a picnic table, and a nice looking doctor sitting and smoking a cigarette.

Emile wasn’t sure that smoking that close to the building was allowed, but he decided that wasn’t a great conversation starter. He approached the man, waving a bit and adjusting his glasses. 

The man was cute, in a grungy, tired older guy kinda way. He leaned against the table, looking up at Emile when he approached. He gave a lopsided grin that made Emile’s heart flutter. 

Emile was invited to sit down, and started chatting up this doctor. His name was Remus Halva, and he was a neurosurgeon. Remus liked to talk. A lot. He was rambling about… basically nothing, but Emile still listened. He asked if he had any cool surgery stories, and then immediately regretted it a little. Remus seemed pretty spacey, but could apparently remember some really disgusting stories in graphic detail. It didn’t bother Emile; just caught him off guard. 

“And that’s why Ms. Moreno quit last month. I offered to help her wash it all out, but..” Remus cackled, shrugging. “Anyways, so… what’s your name?” 

Emile grinned, giggling and shaking his head. “Emile Picani.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virge headed into the cafeteria, glancing around and heading towards her usual spot. Neither of her friends had shown up yet. She zipped open her bag, digging around for her lunch. 

She frowned as she felt a presence over her shoulder, glancing up without moving her head. 

“Hey Blake. What do you want?” She asked, pulling out a paper bag. 

“Nothing, bro. I skipped Hawkin’s class, did I—”

“I asked you to stop calling me that.” Virge leaned forward, biting her lip. She unwrapped her sandwich, fiddling with the plastic. 

Blake blinked. “What?”

“I just… I’m a girl, and I don’t really like it…” she said quietly, staring down at her sandwich. 

Blake stepped back slightly. “Uh, okay, whatever you say, dude…” Virgil heard him laugh as he walked away, and felt like flipping him off. This was the fourth time today she had to correct someone on her name or her pronouns— was she really asking for so much?

Virge’s train of thought was interrupted as someone dropped a tray down on the table. Dice Vanilla flipped the seat backwards before sitting down in it, leaning forward. 

Neither of them spoke, eating their food in silence. Dice had started hanging out with Virgil’s friend Talyn earlier this year, and they had kind of become friends through them. Though, Dice was kind of a dick. Talyn joined them at the table, sitting next to Dice with their partner Joan. 

“You need to redye your hair, girl. It looks like crap.” Dice told her, after almost 15 minutes of silence. 

Virge just snorted, tossing one of her baby carrots onto his tray. “Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

He picked it up and took a bite of it, smiling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dee didn’t arrive back home until around 6pm. He had been having so much fun at the theatre with Roman, during and after rehearsal, that he hadn’t realized time had passed. 

He entered the house with a grin on his face, looking around for his beautiful husband. “Emile?” 

Emile looked up from where he was sitting on the couch as Dee flopped down next to him, resting his head in his lap. Emile grinned, taking Dee’s hand and kissing it. “Have a good day, love?” 

Dee hummed, shutting his eyes and stretching out. “It was wonderful. I met someone. Emile, you have to meet this beautiful man.” He laughed, turning and snuggling into his husband’s stomach. 

“Really? I was gonna say the same thing to you! There’s this doctor at the hospital. He’s so lovely, Dee. You’d adore him.”

Dee grinned, shifting so that he could sit up in Emile’s lap. He kissed him, chuckling and taking out his phone. “I guess we both had a very good day. Here, let me show you him…” 

Roman had insisted that Dee and Roman took a picture together for Roman’s Instagram. Dee took a moment to find it, before showing it to Emile. 

Emile took the phone, squinting and adjusting his glasses. “This is the guy you met today? That’s so weird, he looks just like that doctor..”

Dee chuckled, looking at the picture of himself and Roman again. “Ah, yeah, that’s weird…” 

Emile rolled his eyes, playing with Dee’s hair. “Get your head out of the clouds, Romeo. You’ll see what I mean when you meet him. They could be twins! Except mine has a really cute moustache.”

Dee gasped dramatically, getting up out of his husband’s lap. “Mine’s way cuter! I’m going to invite him over soon. How does Saturday sound?”

“Sure, love. Virge’s gonna be staying at her friend’s house on Friday night. Maybe I can invite Remus over too..”

Frowning, Dee glanced towards the stairs. “How is Virge? Did she tell you about her day at school?”

“She said it was alright, but she seemed pretty tired. I told her to go lie down for a bit…” Emile stood up next to Dee, putting a hand on his back. “We should make pasta, it’s one of her favourites..”

Dee took Emile by the hands, leading him towards the kitchen. He spun him around, planting a kiss on his forehead. “That sounds lovely, gumball.”

Emile flushed and squeaked, resting his hands on Dee’s chest and giggling. “Stop being cute and boil some water, Deedee.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That Saturday, Dee invited Roman over to “rehearse their lines”. They had seen each other a few more times that week, and Dee was really looking forward to this. Roman had texted Dee several times beforehand how excited he was to come over. 

Roman approached the house, checking the address one last time on his phone. He had been lucky enough to get a babysitter for Patton, and didn’t want to ruin this date— he was just calling it a date, he wasn’t sure what it was— by getting himself lost. 

He knocked on the door, and was relieved when it was Dee who pulled him inside, wrapping an arm around his waist. Dee shut the front door, grinning and looking down at him. Roman returned the expression, pulling away and taking a quick look around. 

“Your house is so lovely, Dee. Do you live here alone..?” He asked, as he was led over to the couch. 

Dee paused for a moment, then shook his head. “No, of course not. I told you about my kid, didn’t I? One moment love, I made some tea.” Dee winked, heading over to there kitchen. 

Roman nodded at him, sitting down on the couch. “Yes, right! You did.” He spotted a framed photo on the coffee table, reaching over and picking it up. It was of Dee, what he assumed was his daughter, and another man he didn’t recognize. “Is this her? She’s very pretty..” he said softly, setting the photo back down. 

Looking around the room, there were a lot of family photos. Dee, Virge, and this other man. Roman stopped to think for a moment. Did Dee wear a wedding ring? Maybe he should leave. 

But Dee came back with their tea, sitting down next to Roman as they began chatting. Roman kept getting distracted. Dee was wearing what was certainly a wedding ring, and Roman knew that he should go, but didn’t. 

Small talk and sipping tea very quickly turned into heavy making out, with Dee sitting on top of him. Did Roman feel guilty? A little, but he was starting to forget about that. At least, until he heard noises outside. 

Roman put his hands on Dee’s chest, breaking their kiss. “Dee, I think someone’s…”

Dee turned to the window, where he could see a car in his driveway. “Oh. That’s just my husband.”

If Roman wasn’t currently pinned to the couch by Dee’s body, he would be scrambling out of the window right now. “Your what?—”

The front door opened, and two men stepped into the house. Roman couldn’t see them well, with Dee blocking most of the door, but the one he could see better was definitely Dee’s husband. 

Emile and Remus entered the house after their date, Emile humming to himself and holding his date’s hand. They had gone out to eat and went for a walk together, but it was getting chilly, and Emile’s flirty length skirt was not enough to keep him warm. So, they decided to come back home. 

Emile has completely forgotten that Dee and his friend would be here. When he entered the house and saw them, he started giggling, politely glancing away. “Oh, I’m sorry! Am I interrupting, love?”

Dee started laughing, turning a bit to face Emile. “Of course not, darling. How was your date?”

“We had a lot of fun!” Emile glanced at Remus, who was staring at Dee and Roman with his eyebrows raised. “You wanna maybe take a break and come say hi? I’d love to meet Roman…” Emile smiled, tilting his head to get a better look at Roman. 

Dee smirked at Roman, winking before climbing off of him. He offered the smaller man a hand, pulling him to his feet. 

Roman and Remus locked eyes, Roman giving him a “what the fuck is going on” face. Remus just shrugged, then frowned, as he got a better look at this man. 

“This is Remus, the surgeon I was telling you about, Dee! I told you he looked just like Roman.”

That was true. The two of them looked really similar. Besides from some facial differences, their difference in height, and their hairstyles— they could probably be twins. 

Remus looked Roman up and down, a hand on his hip. “Oh, I’ve definitely fantasized about this.”

Roman’s eyes widened, and he felt his face heating up. He sputtered for a moment, taking a small step back. “Why— I— who are you?” 

“Remus Halva. It’s nice to meet you, beautiful.” He winked, reaching out and taking Roman’s hand. He bowed dramatically and kissed the back of it. 

Roman pulled his hand back, smiling and biting his lip. 

Emile and Dee looked at each other, both smirking. Emile stepped forward, taking Roman by the arm and leading him back over to the couch. “Cmon, I’m super chilly! We should cuddle and watch Tangled!”

That got Roman’s attention. He grinned and allows himself to be dragged away by Emile. Dee and Remus looked each other over, decided that they would definitely like to cuddle, and followed them over to the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Dee and Emile loved their new boyfriends. 

They had been seeing Roman and Remus for a month now. Dee and Roman would go to rehearsal together, Emile and Remus would hang out at the hospital whenever Emile was there, and they would go on dates a few times a week, whether in pairs, threes, or all four of them. 

The only real problem was that they hadn’t told Virgil yet. Dee and Emile weren’t really sure how she would react to them being in a polyamorous relationship with these other men— so they decided to wait a couple of months.

Roman and Remus only came over to their house when Virgil was at school or out with her friends. They both understood, but also kept bugging them about when they would get to meet her. 

So, on a day where Virgil is out with one of her friends, the four of them have a little date in Dee and Emile’s living room. They couldn’t decide on a theme for their movie marathon, so it was a mix of cartoons, Disney movies, horror movies, romcoms, documentaries, and a movie that Remus chose that they quickly realized was just hardcore porn. 

Emile had gotten sleepy a few minutes in, and was sprawled out on the couch with his head in Remus’ lap. Dee and Roman were sharing the recliner, laying back and pressed up against each other to prevent from falling off. Though, now they were just using that as an excuse to ignore the movie and make out. 

None of them heard the front door open, but the did hear Virge’s loud “What the fuck?!” Dee tried to sit up, almost falling out of the chair. Emile jumped, rubbing his eyes. 

“Virge? Baby, you’re back early..” Emile yawned, looking around the room. 

“What’s happening?” Virge’s eyes shifted from person to person, her shoulders raised and her hands out in front of her. “Are you guys… what’s— um..” she coughed, shaking her head. “I thought your marriage was going good?! What the hell did I miss?!” She squeaked. 

Emile got up, turning off the TV and putting his hands up. “Ah, no, honey… I’m really sorry that you had to find out like this. 

Dee stood up, heading over to Virgil as well. “Right, okay, uh…” he was trying not to laugh, because he knew that wouldn’t help. “We’re swinging?” That got him elbowed in the side by Emile. 

“We’re not swinging! Virge, these are our boyfriends, Roman and Remus. We’re-We’re all dating. Dee and I are fine. More than fine. We’re doing great. We just have two other boyfriends now. Does that make sense? Again, I’m sorry.”

“Uh… yeah, I think.” Virge whispered, looking up at her dads. “I’m gonna… go.” She pointed behind her, slowly walking backwards towards the stairs. Then she spun around, bolting up to her room. 

Roman got up from the couch, kicking his foot and biting his lips. “Sorry. Um, is she okay..?” 

Emile frowned, tapping his foot. “I don’t know. Dee, I feel so bad. We should let her stay home from school tomorrow, right? You guys can come back then. You can meet her for real.” 

Roman smiled, walking over and kissing Emile on the cheek. “Yes, of course, I’ll call you later. Love you.”

“Love you too” was said by Emile, Dee, and kind of grunted by Remus. Remus stood up in front of the couch, stretching and cracking his back. “He drove me here. I’ll drop by tomorrow.” He said, then hurried after Roman. 

Emile sighed, watching them to. He took Dee by the hand, heading upstairs to check on Virge. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman and Remus both came back the next day.

Roman was the first to show up, he’d called and talk to Dee last night, and he told them that he would be there at 11am. He was almost an hour late, but had a pretty good excuse. 

Emile opened the front door to see a tired looking Roman, wearing a backpack and holding the hand of a very small boy. Roman introduces Emile and Dee to his son, Patton. 

Patton holds on to his papa’s leg as they step into the house, taking a careful look around. He smiles as Roman scoops him up, burying his face into his chest. 

Emile couldn’t help but smile and stay close to the two of them, glancing and nudging Dee as if to say “Look!! A baby!!” 

“Sorry that I’m late. I couldn’t get a babysitter, and Patton was taking a nap.” He said in a hushed tone. Roman fiddled with his son’s light curls as he slowly walked him over to the couch. He sat down, carefully taking off his bag and setting it next to him. “He shouldn’t be too much trouble. I brought some colouring books and toys to keep him entertained. Pat, will you say hi to Dee and Emile?” Roman smiled, holding Patton by his underarms and turning him around in his lap. 

Patton looked up at the two strangers in front of him, writing around a bit and holding his hands in front of his face. He slowly peeked out, giving them a shy smile. “Hiii..”

Emile waved back, kneeling down on the floor in front of Patron. “Hi, honey. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Dee smiled, biting his lip. “I’m gonna go and grab Virge. I’ll be right back, loves.” He waved to Patton, then headed upstairs. 

Patton smiled at looked across at Patton, he moved one of his hands up to his mouth, swinging his legs back and forth. He said something quietly, that Emile was pretty sure was “nice to meet you”.

Emile started to giggle, which then caused Patton to giggle as well. Patton slipped off his papa’s lap, standing next to him and holding onto his leg. “Kitty? I have kitty, papa?” 

“Yes, of course you can.” Roman smiled at him, zipping open his bag and taking out Patton’s pastel coloured cat stuffie. He handed it to Pat, who reached out for it, then held it close to his chest. 

“He’s so sweet.” Emile said, getting up to sit down next to Roman. “How old is he again?”

“He turned 4 in January. He’s so smart, Emile. And he’s just so sweet and loving. The absolute light of my life.”

Emile giggled. “Well he’s lucky he has such a great papa. I love you, Roman, but I think I might have to kidnap your son.” He shrugged, and Roman hit his arm playfully. 

Virge watched from from the bottom of the staircase, leaning against the wall and chewing on her fingernails. She watched her dad coo over this stranger and his kid, shifting and glancing down at the floor. She wasn’t sure if she was weirded out, jealous, or really weirded out. 

After settling Patton in Emile’s lap, Roman looked over and saw Virge. His eyes lit up, and he waved, a sheepish grin on his face. Virge attempted a smile, then slowly made her way over to sit with them. 

Emile looked up at Virgil, curled up with Pat settled on his lap. “Hi, honey! How are you feeling?” 

“M’alright.” She shrugged, shoving her hands in her pockets and flopping down on a chair. She usually sat on the recliner, but now that the image of her dad and this guy making out there was burned into her brain, she needed to find a new spot. 

“This is Roman, and his son, Patton. Roman has been so excited to meet you, V.”

Roman laughed, nodding and rubbing the back of his neck. “Yes, Dee and Emile talk about you all the time. It’s an honour to finally make your acquaintance.” 

Virge slowly nodded, wrapping her arms around her legs. “Yeah, nice to meet you.”

There was an awkward silence between the door of them for several seconds, which was broken by the front door opening. Remus stepped in, glancing over them and waving a hand. “Oh, hey, the kiddos are here. Shit. I mean— uh, you didn’t hear me say that.” He said, winking at Virge. He walked over, sitting down in the recliner.

Emile smiled as he watched Remus, shifting Patton around in his lap. When Patton saw the disheveled, moustached man, his face lit up. He leaned forward, towards the armrest, making grabby-hands at Remus. 

Remus blinked slowly, looking back and forth between Roman and Emile. Then he slowly reached over, taking Patton from Emile’s arms, and settling the kid into his lap. He hesitated before patting him on the head, eyes still shifting around. 

“He likes you, Remus! That’s so cute.” Emile giggled, putting his hands up on his cheeks. “You guys are so precious, oh goodness.”

Remus laughed, shaking his head and glancing over at Virge. “Uh, it’s nice to see you. Again. I’ve been listening to Emile gush over you for like a month, and I’ve got to know if you’re as cool as they say.”

Virge glanced at Emile. “..You guys have been dating for a month?”

Remus hummed, slowly turning his attention back to Patton. 

“Um, yeah! About a month now. I met Remus at the hospital, he’s a doctor.”

Virge couldn’t stop the mean sounding snort that came out of her. “He’s a doctor?” 

“Don’t judge a book by its cover, I am excellent at what I do. There was this one time—”

Emile looked panicked for a second. “Nope, honey, no gross hospital stories around the baby.” 

Remus glanced down at Patton, laughing. “Oh, yeah, you’re probably right. Whoops, that was a close one.” 

Dee came back down the stairs, heading over and leaning against the back of Virgil’s chair. He reached down, squeezing her shoulder. “Speaking of being a doctor, you have at work in about half an hour, darling.”

Remus squinted for a moment, his eyes widening. “Holy sh— holy cow, I do. Dammit. How did I ever survive without you, Deedee?”

“Just barely, apparently.” 

“Hm, then I guess I’d better get myself all prettied up.” Remus lifted up Patton, kissing the top of his head. “I’ll see you again soon, Patty.” Remus held Patton up, standing up and spinning him around. He grinned as he got a few giggles out of the kid. 

“Here, sit with Sissy Virge.” Remus said, plopping Patton down in Virge’s lap. Virge immediately grabbed onto Pat to prevent him from falling backwards off of her, watching as Remus scampered off out of the corner of her vision. Roman rolled his eyes, scolding Remus and telling him to be more careful with Pat. 

“Hm.” Virge frowned, looking at the kid sitting on her lap. He looked at her with wide eyes, as if this was his first time seeing at a person. She gave him a very small, forced smile, ruffling his hair. 

Patton our up when she did that, laughing and leaning forward against her. She raised her eyebrows, resting a hand on the back of his head. “Careful, little buddy…”

Virge wasn’t sure if she liked Roman or Remus yet. They were a big change, which was tough for her. But they just seemed to make her dads so happy. Emile was cuddling against Roman, absolutely gushing over her and the baby together. She’d never seen Dee be affectionate at all with anyone other than her and Emile before. It was different. 

Patton held up the cat toy that he had clenched in one first for Virge to take, a big grin on his face. “Kitty! Kitty!” 

Virge smiled, biting down on her lip. Okay. She could get used to them. At least, she could get used to Patton.


	3. Chapter 3

Virge didn’t hang around the house as often now that her dad’s boyfriends were always there. She was happy for them and everything, but Dee and Emile were already insufferably mush and in love before. Now, it was that x10 and she needed to take a break. 

So, she began spending a lot more time with her friends. Usually, Dice, since he had the most free time, and only ever turns her down when he has work. Either he likes hanging out with her, or he’s got nothing better to do. 

Today, Virge invited Dice over to her place. She had never had him over before, and her dads kept asking about him, so she thought that she might as well get it over with. She didn’t even know that Roman and Remus would be there until they got to the house. 

Virge had to stop herself from groaning as they arrived at her house and there were three cars in the driveway. They knew Dice would be coming over— why did they invite their boyfriends?

Virge sighed, gritting her teeth and walking up to the door, opening it up and stepping inside. Dice was behind her, holding onto the door and glancing around her living room. 

From where they were standing, they could see Emile in the kitchen, putting together a tray of snacks. Remus was sitting on the counter right behind him. Emile turned his back to Remus when he heard the door open, and his boyfriend took the opportunity to shove a handful of crackers into his mouth. 

“Oh, you’re here! You must be Dice, Virge talks about you all the time—”

“—No I don’t—”

“—and I’m glad to finally meet Virge’s little partner in crime!” 

Remus chuckled. “The Clyde to her Bonnie.”

“The Tom to her Jerry!”

“The macaroni to her cheese.”

“The Chip to her Da—”

“Okay! We get it!” Virge tried to look annoyed, but she couldn’t help but crack a smile. 

Dice shoved his hands in his pockets, kicking his shoes off. “You people are so weird.”

Emile’s smile faltered for a moment, then he shook his head, grabbing the tray of snacks. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Domino?”

Dice raised his eyebrows. “..It’s Dice.”

“I know, I just.. never mind! Are you hungry, Dice?” 

“A little.” Emile approached them, and Dice examined the tray before grabbing a handful of cheese and grapes. “Thank you.”

Emile smiled, moving back from him. “Well, I’ll leave you guys alone to do your own thing. Roman are Dee are upstairs— Pat is helping them rehearse!” He giggled, glancing towards the stairs. 

“Thanks, dad.” Virge nodded, walking past him, gesturing for Dice to follow her. She snatched the food from Emile, then ran up the stairs. 

“Hey, you shouldn't eat in your room! Just.. don’t make a mess!” Emile called after them, smiling and shaking his head. 

Virge slowed down once she reached the top of the stairs, glancing behind her to make sure that Dice was following. Her room as at the very end of the hall, right across from her parents' room. Their door was shut, and she could hear Dee and Roman talking inside. 

“Sorry about the ambush, dad gets really excited about this kind of thing?” She pushed her door open, going over and flopping down on the bed. She set the snacks down on the carpet next to her. 

Dice took a quick glance around the room. It was about what he expected— band posters, purple walls, bean-bag chairs. He shut the door behind him, going and sitting in one of these chairs. 

“Yeah, your dads are a lot.” He said, popping a couple of grapes in his mouth. 

“They’re-They’re not my dads! I mean, Emile— the pink one— is my dad, Remus isn’t. Virge frowned, staring up at the ceiling. “Dee is my other dad. Roman and Remus are, like, their boyfriends I guess? It’s weird, I know—”

Dice shrugged, waving his hand. “It’s not weird. Just uncommon. My dad’s dated a couple of guys at once before. It’s only weird in a ‘ew you’re my dad, I don’t want to know anything about who you’re screwing’ kind of way.”

Virgil made a face, then shook her head. “Okay. We are not talking about this anymore, she flipped over onto her stomach, taking her phone out of her pocket and checking it. “Blake fucking Daniels transferred into my math class.”

“Wow.” Dice snorted, squishing a grape in his fingers. “Out of all the kids. Did he get kicked out of the smart kid class?”

“Are you implying I’m in the class for dumb kids?”

“Mhm. You’re really bad at math, V. Is Blake still bothering you? Because Talyn and I told you—”

“I don’t know if he’s bothering me on purpose? Like he says shitty things, but I can’t tell if it’s an accident or if he’s actually fucking with me.”

“Avoid him then. And tell him to fuck off if he’s bothering you. No, you’re too nice, you’d never. I’ll tell him to fuck off for you.” Dice sighed, leaning back and pulling out his phone. “You treat me like your servant, V.”

“I didn’t say you that you had to—”

Dice shushed her, waving his hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emile had dragged Roman and Dee downstairs to help him get ready for dinner. Roman had given Patton to Remus to take care of— and the 4 year old had fallen asleep almost immediately after he began rocking him.

Roman wasn’t sure what about Remus his son liked so much— but he was grateful for it. 

When they heard someone knocking on the door, Dee was the one to go and answer it. He opened it up, and standing there was an unfamiliar man. He held a cane in one hand and a Starbucks cup in the other. It was getting dark out, but he still had a pair of sunglasses on his face. When the door opened, the man smiled. 

“Hey, hon.” He said, taking a sip of his drink. “Is my boy Dice here?”

Dee swallowed, looking this man over. “Oh, yes. Are you his father?”

“Mhmm. It’s Remy.”

“I’m Dee, Virge’s dad. You wanna come in?”

“Mm, I’d love to, babe.”

Remy, with a bit of help from Dee, walked into the house. Dee led him over to the kitchen, where Emile and Roman were watching them. 

“Emile, Roman, this is Remy. He’s Dice’s father.” Dee told them, feeling Remy wrap his arm around his waist.

Remy bit his lip and smirked. “Hey, y’all. How many of you are there? You having a little party or something?” He chuckled. 

Emile giggled, moving over and holding his hand out for Remy to shake. It was then, when he held it there for a few seconds and Remy didn’t react at all, he realized “oh, he’s blind!”. Emile flushed and put his hands behind his back. “Um, hi, Remy! I’m Emile. Also Virge’s dad.”

“I’m Roman, it’s an honour to make your acquaintance.” Roman grinned. 

“He’s our boyfriend! And our other boyfriend, Remus, is over in the living room with the baby. I think he’s asleep?” He giggled, leaning out of the kitchen to get a peek at them. 

“Y’all got a baby? Damn, that’s precious.” Remy set his Starbucks down on the kitchen table, putting a hand to his chest. 

“He’s 4, I wouldn’t call him a baby.” Roman chuckled. “His name’s Patton, he’s lovely.”

“That’s everything. I hope you’ll introduce us sometime, Roman.” He hummed, leaning to the side on his cane. 

“S-Sure.” Roman swallowed, nodding a few times. “You’ll have to come over and meet him.”

“Sounds perfect, babe. Dee, honey, Virgil has my number, get it from her.” 

Everyone turned as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

“How the hell did you get here?” Dice frowned, him and Virgil standing at the bottom of the staircase. 

“Hm? Tanya drove me, she's just out in her car.” Remy put his hand on the table, leaning against it. “And then I walked. I’m blind, not stupid.” 

“No, I just.. never mind. Are we leaving?” 

“If you want to, baby. I’d be more than happy to talk to these gentlemen some more while you and Virge play.”

Dice scrunched up his nose. “Okay, we’re going.”

Remy laughed, standing up straight and walking towards his son. “Sure thing, honey. It was nice meeting everyone, see you later Virge.”

Virge swallowed, not sure how he knew she was there. “S-See ya, Rem.”

Remy hooked his arm around Dice’s, leading both of them to the door. “Byyyye!”

Dice snorted, waving a hand. He shut the door as they walked out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Dice’s father was a shameless flirt. And he was completely used to it. 

He flirted with Dice’s teachers, with all of his friends, when they went to the mall together. Once it was with a guy running a Starbucks drive-through. Though, in Remy’s defence, he was pretty drunk. 

So when Remy told him that the two of them were actually going over to hanG out with Virge’s dad’s boyfriends— he was confused. 

“Wait, wait, you were serious about that? Bitch, what?”

Remy tilted his head in a motion like he was rolling his eyes. “If you call me a bitch in front of these people I will destroy you. Look— their kid and Virge are gonna be there too, you’ll have lots of little friends to play with, baby. Cmon, Tanya is driving us. Bless that woman’s heart.” He sighed, clicking his tongue. 

Dice bit his tongue for once, allowing himself to just put some headphones on, zone out, and be dragged downtown to Roman’s apartment building. He was already exhausted from school and work and spending so much time with Virgil— he planned to go there and find somewhere quiet that he could nap. 

He was annoyed at his dad for making him go, but it’s not like he resisted at all. He couldn’t do that to him, it seemed to mean a lot. So Dice would pout and roll his eyes at his father, but didn’t say a word. 

Getting out of Tanya’s car, Dice did what he did best. He acted like a judgmental asswipe. 

“This place look like shit.” He said under his breath. Tanya didn’t hear him, and Remy tapped Dice’s ankle with his cane. 

Dice waved as Tanya as he drove away, leading his dad inside and up the elevator. 

The elevator was small and cramped and made Dice unreasonably angry. He was just in a bad mood. The place could have rolled out a red carpet and thrown confetti at them, and Dice would still be annoyed if one of the workers had a stupid name. 

Remy told Dice the address, and he managed to find Roman’s place. He rapped on the door a few times, moving back to that his dad was standing in front of him. 

Roman opened the door, grinning when he saw who it was. “Remy, I’m so glad that you could make it. The apartment is a bit cluttered right now— allow me to help you to the couch.”

Remy chuckled, putting a hand on Roman’s arm. “Thanks, babes. What a gentleman.” 

Roman laughed, taking him by the arm and leading him inside. “It’s nice to see you again too, Dice. You can come in and sit down. Or you could go hang out with Remus, Virgil and Pat in the bedroom, if you’d prefer.”

Dice stepped into the apartment, glancing around. He didn’t even think about what he saw saying, it just kind of happened. 

“Ugh, this place is a such fucking dump.” Dice scowled, walking past Roman towards the hallway. 

Roman blinked. He and Remy both stopped moving, and Roman glared at the back of Dice’s head. He would of told that kid off if wasn’t currently trying to flirt with his hot dad. 

Remy huffed, putting a hand to his forehead. “Fuck. Sorry, babes. Dice is just… tired. Teens, right? I’ll talk to him.”

“Ah, it’s.. it’s alright, you don’t have to right now. I love drama, but this is no time for tea.” 

Remy nodded slowly at his wise words. “Yeah, okay. I’d kill for some coffee though.”

“Sure. You sit down, and I’ll go get some.”

“As soon as I find your dumb couch, I will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dice’s face was slightly red from his outburst in the living room. It didn’t seem like Virge or Remus had heard it— or at least they were pretending that they didn’t. 

Remus was lying down on the floor, talking to Virge about something while she was keeping Patton entertained. Patton was on her lap, and at least 10 of his plushies scattered on the bed. 

This room was Roman’s bedroom, but he seemed to share it with Patton. There was a very small bed directly next to his, a play mat, a bookcase, and a large dresser taking up most of the room’s space. With Remus on the floor, Dice only had a few square feet to walk around in. 

Virge glanced up at Dice, two of Pat’s juicebox in her hand. She nodded at him, giving one of the juice’s to the baby, who was now grabbing for it. “Just be careful, kiddo. Don’t make a mess.”

Patton grinned, staring at her as he held the box up to his face, trying to grab the straw with his lips. “Okay!”

As Dice sat on the edge of the bed, Remus sat up from the floor. “Heya, kid. What’s up? Also, who are you?” 

“My name is Dice..”

“You literally just met him the other day.” Virge snorted, smiling and biting her lip. “My friend. His dad is Remy, the dude Roman was just gushing to you about.” She looked at Dice, wiggling her shoulders. “Saying how sexy he is and how—”

“I get the picture. Also, ew.” Dice huffed, laying back on the bed. Patton turned to Dice, offering him his juice box. 

“Oh, awesome.” Remus stretched his arms, hopping to his feet. “It’s been nice seeing you guys, but right now, I’d rather hang out with Dice’s dad.”

Dice snorted. He appreciated his honesty, at least. 

When Remus shut the door, Dice turned to Virgi, scowling. “I cannot fucking deal with these weirdos trying to get with my dad.”

Virge laughed, taking a sip of her juicebox. “Welcome to my personal hell.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about a week of Remy hopping around everyday, hanging out with his new 4 friends, they all decided that he should definitely be a part of their relationship. Roman was the first to suggest it, his partners agreed, and they all asked him over dinner. Remy, of course, said yes. 

Remy told Dice the next day over breakfast that he now had 4 new boyfriends. Dice almost choked on his coffee, but realized that he should of saw this coming. 

It was now mid-December, and the 5 had been preparing for their first Christmas together. They were going to all have dinner together for Christmas Eve, since they would all have their own things to do for Christmas Day. 

Remus didn’t celebrate Christmas at all, but he was still going to get his boyfriends gifts. He was a surgeon who lived in a little apartment on his own, he had plenty of extra money to get his lovers and their kids some nice gifts. It was the least he could do for them. 

Remus was also planning to go to the hospital Christmas party. There was something about seeing his coworkers get drunk and act like idiots that got him very excited for it. The only problem were the nurses, who after a couple of drinks, would be all over him. No thanks. 

That’s where Remus’ boyfriends came in. Remus promised to get a babysitter for their kids if they’d all come with him, and they all agreed. Roman liked the idea of getting to protect him, Emile liked parties, and Remy and Dee wanted the free drinks.

The party wasn’t anything special— most of the staff were there, there was Christmas music, a secret Santa that Remus had opted not to participate in. He stayed near the food with Roman and Dee, 

They would get approached by people every few minutes, by tispy acquaintances saying happy holidays, the groups of thirsty nurses, or people curious of who the 4 cute men Remus brought were. 

“I didn’t know that you had a brother, Remus!” One older woman had said, chuckling and looking at Roman. 

“Oh, I’m—” Roman didn’t get to finish that sentence, as Remus’ lips crashed down into his. He squeaked, his face going red. Remus stopped once the woman had walked away, winking and going to get them some drinks. 

Emile was trying his best to stay with Remy, but it sure wasn’t easy. The place was crowded and rowdy, and Emile didn’t want his boyfriend getting hurt. 

Emile tried to stay by his side, chat with people with him, make sure people weren’t knocking into him. But Remy was quicker than he looked. The second Emile would turn his back, he’d be gone, and Emile would find him on the other side of the room, getting more to drink or gossiping with a group of nurses. 

Eventually, Remy had found what he was searching for. Remy stopped fluttering around like the social butterfly he is to talk to a nurse. This nurse was sort of hanging around by himself, and Remy didn’t even know he was there until he accidentally stumbled up to him. 

“Mm, sorry, babe.” Remy hummed, stopping when he accidentally hit someone in the foot with his cane. “Didn’t see ya there.”

“Oh! That’s okay. Sorry, am I in your way?” 

“No, honey, you’re good. What’s your name?” 

“O-Oh, I’m Thomas. Sanders. Thomas Sanders.”

“Remy, Vanilla. Remy Vanilla. Nice to meet you, Thomas. You work here?” 

“Oh, yeah. Nurse. I’ve never seen you before.”

“Mhm. You haven’t. I’m sure I’d remember talking to you.”

Thomas giggled, snorting a few times, which made Remy smile. 

“Damn, you’re cute. C'mon with me, we can get a drink, honey.” Thomas sputtered out an “okay”, and Remy took him by the arm, leading him away. 

Emile, who had been looking for Remy, finally found him with Thomas, standing in the corner with punch that several people had spiked at this point. Remy giggled and leaned against Thomas, fiddling with his hair. 

“Rem? What are you up to?” Emile giggled, going over and putting a hand on his arm. 

“Emile! Honey, this is Tommy. Isn’t he just adorable?” 

Emile smiled at the man Remy was drunkenly fawning over, waving his fingers. Yes, he was. He looked embarrassed by Remy’s words, blushing and hiding his face in one hand. 

Remy laughed, tugging on Emile’s sleeve. “Baby, take us over to the others, I want them to meet Thomas. Do you wanna meet all my boyfriends, Thomas?” 

“O-Okay! Wait, your boyfriends?”

Emile laughed, taking Remy and Thomas back over to the other three. “Yeah! The 5 of us. It’s even more fun than it sounds!”

Remy grabbed Remus by the arm once they reached the table they were standing around, laughing and leaning against him. “Remus, baby, that you?” He gave him a kiss, grinning when he felt his moustache scratch his nose. “Yup, okay, this is Tommy. He’s sooo cute, can we keep him?” 

Remus looked over, and Thomas gave a flustered wave. “Oh, good job, hot stuff. You picked the one hot nurse.”

Thomas was bright red at this point, feeling like he was going to melt into a puddle right there and then. He wasn’t uncomfortable with this, just really embarrassed and not used to so much attention. Especially not from such cute men. And Remus, who the female nurses were always gushing about? They were going to kill him. 

Remy moved back against Thomas, whispering something in his ear that made his eyes widen and blush deepen. 

Roman raised his eyebrows at Remy, nudging Emile. “You guys ready for me to take you guys home, then..?” 

Emile nodded a few times, with a relieved sigh. He kissed Roman on the cheek, holding his hand. “Yeah. And thanks again for driving.”

“Don’t mention it, my darling. Cmon, Remy, time to go.”

Remy hummed. “Can Tommy come with us? I wanna keep him.”

Roman laughed, looking at Thomas and winking. “I’m sure that’ll be fine…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As it turned out, Remy had picked a good one. The six of them had gone back to Emile and Dee’s place to hang out, putting Remy to bed almost immediately after getting there. It was getting late, and he and they could tell he needed the rest. Remus was soon to follow suit, passing out in the living room recliner. 

The four remaining men sat around the kitchen table, Dee was sipping coffee, and trying not to fall asleep right there. 

“So, you work at the hospital with Remus, Thomas?” Emile asked, putting a hand over his husband’s.

Thomas nodded a few times, slowly sipping a glass of water. “M-Mhm. I’ve worked there for… a while now, actually. I like it a lot.”

Emile nodded a few times, grinning. “Yeah, it's a nice place. I’m a therapist, I go there to meet patients sometimes. That’s how Remus and I met, actually.”

“Oh, that’s lucky.” Thomas giggled softly. “You guys all seem really nice. I’m not sure how you manage with the 5 of you dating. I mean, I can barely handle one boyfriend.” 

Emile giggled, shrugging. “Yeah, it’s new. We’re still getting used to it. Our kids are definitely still getting used to it.”

“Aw, you guys have kids?” 

“Mhm! My and Dee’s daughter Virge, is 17. She’s really sweet and talented, you’d love her. Remy’s son, Dice, is also.. an interesting fella!”

Roman looked up from where he was resting his head on the table, gripping. “And Patton, the absolute light of my life and centre of my universe. He’s 4, the youngest.”

Thomas giggled, nodding a few times. “Oh! My son Logan is 14. Just started high school this year. He’s so smart, and pretty shy..”

Roman smiled and nodded as he spoke, but zoned out a bit. His son was 14? How old was Thomas? He didn’t look older than 30. 

Roman didn’t want to ask and sound like an asshole, but he was also curious. “So, how old are you, then?” He asked, smiling and kicking himself internally. 

“Huh? Oh, I’m only 30. I got pr— I had Logan when I was 16. Not exactly great timing, but I wouldn’t say I regret it.” Thomas chuckled. “It is kind of weird when your kid is half your age though.”

“Oh, it is for us too!” Emile giggled. “We adopted Virge when she was 7, so she was only born when we were teenagers.”

Dee hummed, his eyes shut as he leaned against his husband. Emile just seemed to be noticing how tired he was, cooing and kissing his cheek. “Dee? Love? Cmon, we should go to bed. Are you two gonna head home, or stay here, or..?”?

Roman shrugged, looking at Thomas. “I can drive you if you want.”

“Um.. it doesn’t really matter to me. I don’t work tomorrow, so…” 

“Alright, then. I’m going to go and snag Virge’s bed. Goodnight, my darlings.” Roman chuckled, zooming out of the kitchen. 

“You can either sleep on the couch, or come upstairs with Dee, Remy, and I.” Emile stood up and winked, and Thomas couldn’t tell if he was trying to suggest anything. 

“I’m good with the couch, I wouldn’t want to intrude or cause any discomfort...” or snore. That would be embarrassing. 

Emile kissed the top of Thomas’ head, yawning and taking Dee by the hand. “If that’s what you want. But you’re welcome to come up if you want. First door on the left!” Emile waved, goodbye, heading out of the kitchen. Dee followed him, putting his hand up and grunting a goodnight.

Thomas was nervous about agreeing to stay the night. His son was at home— hopefully sleeping— and he didn’t like leaving him by himself for very long. Plus, he didn’t want Logan to be worried. 

But Thomas was exhausted, and so was everyone else, so he didn’t have much of a choice. He did manage to send his son a text a short text before passing out on the couch. 

“I’m staying at a friend’s house and will be back to pick you up from school. Call if you need anything. I love you.”


	5. Chapter 5

It took almost no time at all for Thomas to begin seeing these five men. Was it sudden and a little overwhelming? Yes. Was it worth it? So far, definitely. 

It began with a simple coffee date with Remy, who insisted that he needed to see him again. To get to know him better, and to apologize for drunkenly fawning over him. 

Then it escalated to more dates with Remy, and then dates with Remy and his boyfriends, and it wasn’t until the fifth date that he realized that he now had five boyfriends. 

Thomas had told Logan that he was dating Remy, he didn’t ever keep things from his son. Though he wasn't sure how to explain the other 4 boyfriends he had acquired. 

But Thomas was bad at keeping secrets, and he was desperate to talk to someone about this. He really really liked his partners. 

As always, Logan assisted his father with making breakfast in the morning. He cut up fruit and set the table while Thomas cooked at the stove, soft music playing from the speakers in the living room.

Thomas started putting their food onto plates. One small plate for the fruit, and a larger one for the ham, toast, and boiled egg. 

They both sat at the table together, and Thomas couldn’t help but fidget. He was starting to wonder if telling Logan over breakfast was a bad idea. What if he choked? Or got mad and left without eating? Thomas took a long sip of his juice. 

Thomas sat and picked at his food, staring at Logan and hoping he didn’t notice and get creeped out. He didn’t. 

Eventually he cleared his throat, sitting up a little more. “Hey, Logan? Could I talk to you for a second?”

Logan took a second to put his fork down and wipe his mouth before looking up at his father. “Yes?” 

“You know that I’ve been dating my boyfriend Remy for a few weeks now.”

“Yes.” 

“Well, you see, Remy was already 4 other men when I met him.”

Logan blinked. “Ah. You were a… side hoe?”

“Wha-What? Where— no! No, I wasn’t… I knew about it, it’s nothing like that. I met them at the same time that I met Remy. They’re all very nice people. And, um, I’m also dating them now. Like, all six of us are dating each other. Does that make sense to you?” 

Logan leaned forward slightly. He began tapping his foot, leaning back slightly. “Hm, I… not really. Will you allow me to do research and get back to you?” 

Thomas hesitated, but Logan was already pulling out his phone. He sat there in almost complete silence, other than the music playing in the other room. He picks at his food a bit, as Logan scrolled through an article, mouthing words to himself occasionally. Then he looked back up. 

“Alright, father. I now have a more extensive understanding on the subject of polyamorous relationships.” 

“O-Oh? So… you understand.” 

“Not entirely, but I’m sure you won’t mind answering a few questions?”

“No, of course not, Logan..” Thomas smiled. 

“What are their names?”

“There’s Remy, Roman, Dee, Emile, And Remus.”

Logan frowned, tilting for a second. He started to pick at his food again as he thought. “..Will I get to meet them?” 

Thomas grinned. “Of course! You’ll love them, Logan. I just know it.”

“Do you love them?” Logan asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Yes, of course, very much. But-But that doesn’t change anything with us. I’ll always love you so so much, Logan..”

Logan nodded, staring down at the table. “Okay. But you’ve only known them for three weeks. You’ve known me for fourteen years.”

“And I’ve loved you since the moment we met.” Thomas chuckled, shaking his head. “Love is weird, Logan. It’s.. really difficult to understand. But they make me very happy.”

“Okay.” Logan whispered, then went back to eating his food. Thomas hesitated, not sure whether or not the conversation was over. 

“O-Okay! Thank you for listening, Logan. I appreciate it.” Thomas took a slow breath in through his nose, allowing himself to relax. He shouldn’t have worried so much; things went fine! Logan was much calmer than Thomas thought he would be. 

After breakfast, Thomas texted his boyfriends through the group chat, asking when a good time to bring Logan over would be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite what he told Thomas— Logan was not looking forward to meeting his father’s partners. 

You didn’t have to know Logan for very long to realize he wasn’t exactly as “people person”. So having to go and be friendly with 8 strangers to make his father happy wasn’t something he was looking forward to. 

Logan couldn’t be exactly sure how he felt about it— but knew that the tightness in his chest and constant need to fidget could be symptoms of nervousness or anxiety or stress— or maybe he had pneumonia. Though, that last one was unlikely. 

Logan sat in a chair near the front door, waiting for his father to finish getting ready. Thomas has been fluttering around all morning, telling Logan how nervous and excited he was. It wasn’t very clear why his dad was nervous though— what did he think was going to happen? Thinking about that made Logan’s stomach turn, so he tried not to, tapping his feet and reading the small book he was taking with him. 

Thomas walked up to where Logan was, opening the closet doors to get his coat and shoes. “Are you ready to go, buddy? Roman is picking us up— he’ll be here any second.”

Logan nodded, standing up, holding his book tight in his arms. “I-I would say so.” 

Thomas stopped what he was doing to look at him. He turned, putting a hand on Logan’s shoulder, making him pull back slightly. 

“Ah- sorry.” Thomas put his hands up. “Logan, buddy, it’s okay to be scared. Heck, I’m scared. I really hope that you guys get along. But no matter what happens, it’ll be okay, I promise. If you feel uncomfortable and want to leave— just tell me. Or text me, if it’s easier.”

Logan gave his father a small smile and a nod. “Father, do you—“

Logan jumped as someone knocked on the door behind him, turning to see a man grinning and waving at them through the glass. 

Thomas laughed, putting a hand on his chest and going over to open the door. “Roman, you jerk, you scared us.”

“Did I? My apologies.” He grinned, then looked over at Logan. “You must be Tommy’s little boy. Hello, Logan.”

“Ah, yes, hello.” Logan gave a polite nod, taking a small step back from Roman. His voice was really loud, he felt like he was being yelled at. 

Roman glanced at Thomas, stepping backwards back out of the house. Was that too much? Thomas has told him and Remus beforehand that Logan was a little different— just so the poor kid wasn’t overwhelmed. Roman was gonna try his best to tone himself down, but that was easier said than done. 

Roman took Thomas by the arm, leading both of them to his car. Logan sat down in the back seat, behind his father, glancing over at the seat next to him. A young boy was sitting in a car seat, drinking juice out of a sippy cup. 

Patton’s face lit up when he saw Logan enter the car. He stared at Logan, his mouth hanging open, while Logan stared right back at him. Then Patton laughed, waving his hands and dropping his cup onto the seat between them. 

Roman glanced back at them as he and Thomas got in the car, grinning. “Logan, this is Patton! Patton, wanna say hi to Logan?” 

Patton rocked his head back and forth, the bright blue glasses on his face wiggling slightly. “Mmm, hi! Gimme!” He reached for his cup, sticking his tongue out. He stretched down a bit, but his stubby little arms couldn’t quite reach his juice. 

Logan hesitated before giving the bottle back to the small child. It was a little bit sticky, as he had anticipated, and Logan cursed himself for not taking any wipes with him. But Patton seemed happy, kicking his legs and tilting his head back as he drank his juice. Logan tilted his head back, watching as they pulled out of the driveway. 

Roman turned up the radio once they started driving. It was on some channel that played broadway music. Nothing Logan was interested in, but he was grateful for the background noise. Patton grinned and set his juice down in his lap, bobbing his head and moving his arms around. He blabbered along to the song, saying nonsense words and making Roman and Thomas laugh. 

Patton laughed when they laughed, bouncing in his seat. “Papa, is—ummm.. is chocolate?” 

“Yes, honey! It’s Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. God job!” Roman grinned, putting a hand on Thomas’ arm as they both giggled. 

Patton continued to move along to the music, now staring out the window. He lifted his head up as high as he could so he could see more, huffing. “Mm, where we goin?” 

“To Dee’s house, pancake. We’re going to go and see everyone. Remus, Virge, Remy…”

Patton grinned and banged a hand on the car door. 

“Are you excited?” 

“Yep! I wan- I wanna play with sissy!” 

Roman gasped softly, making a choked noise like he was gonna start crying. “O-Okay, honey. That sounds lovely.”

By the time reached Dee and Emile’s house, Patton was restless and couldn’t sit still. He kept swinging his feet (saying “sorry!” whenever he accidently kicked Roman’s seat), and tossing his now empty sippy cup into the air and catching it. 

Logan didn’t hate kids, but he didn’t like being around them, especially not in an enclosed space like this. But he managed to survive this toddler singing Broadway tunes, which was something of a success. 

They all got out of the car, Roman helping Patton unbuckle and then carrying him the rest of the way to the house. 

Logan shifted, staying behind his father as he walked. He ran his thumb over the spine of his book, taking a slow breath. 

They all headed inside, Roman loudly announcing their arrival, taking a look around. The 4 adults were all sitting in the living room, and Logan followed his father and Roman towards them. 

Basic introductions weren’t so difficult. He said hello, they said hello, they weren’t too touchy. Emile was the friendliest, Remus was already drinking and seemed fairly tired, Dee was chill, and Remy was.. Remy. 

Logan wasn’t the best at reading social cues, but he could tell they were all a little off, and it was making him kind of uncomfortable. He just couldn’t put his finger on it though. They were treating him odd, and he wasn’t sure why. So when Emile offered to take him up to meet Virge and Dice, he agreed immediately. 

Emile led Logan and Patton upstairs, stopping in the middle of the hallway and turning back. “Are you doing okay, Lo? If you need anything, you can just ask me, okay?” He smiled, giving him a soft pat on the arm. Patton ran past the both of them, opening a closed door and running into the room. 

“Yes, I’m.. I’m fine.” Logan nodded, turning over the book in his hands several times. “Why?”

Emile lowered his voice. “You just seem a little nervous. You could sit by yourself for a little while if you’d like? You could into my room and take a little breather.”

“Thank you for the offer, but it will not be necessary.”

“O-Okay, Lo. The offer is there if you need it. Have fun, okay?” He smiled and gave a small wave, before heading back downstairs. 

Logan watched him go for a few seconds, biting his lip. Then he turned back, going over and looking into the room that Patton has gone into. 

Virge sat in a bean bag chair, leaning back against her bed with Patton on her lap. Dice was nearby, crossed legged on the carpet. There were a few discarded wrappers and water bottles on the floor, along with a guitar and some scribblers. 

They both looked up when Logan entered the room, then glanced at each other. 

It’s not as if they’d never seen each other before. Logan was a high school student, so they went to school together. And they had gone to the same middle school. Logan wasn’t sure about elementary, though. 

Logan didn’t have many friends at school, and these two were a part of the overwhelming majority that chose to avoid him. He had only been in the school for a few months now, but it didn’t take very long for people to figure out that you’re a total weirdo. 

But Logan didn’t mind that. He didn’t bother seeking out friendships on his own, because it was just a waste of time. He knew that having friendships would be overall beneficial, but what was the point when it’s likely temporary, and was very likely to cause him emotional distress? 

Logan didn’t have friends. Not because he couldn’t handle them, or because he didn’t know how to make friends. No. Because he just didn’t see a point. 

Dice was the first of them to speak up. “You gonna sit down, or stare at us from the doorway?” 

Logan froze for a few seconds, watching as Virge rolled her eyes and nudged Dice with her foot. “Chill, dude. Hey Logan. Have a seat.” 

He relaxed, if only slightly, at that. Logan stepped into the room, pushing the door half shut behind him. He glanced around once more, before settling down in a bean bag chair a few feet away from Virge. 

“So, Thomas is your dad? He’s pretty cool..” Virge said, brushing the hair out of Patton’s eyes. “Like, I’ve only met him a couple of times, but.” She shrugged, looking over at him. 

Logan slowly nodded, staring back at her. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to respond with. 

Virge stared at him for a few more seconds, before turning her attention back to Patton. She attempted to ask a few more questions— but they didn’t get her very far. Logan was having a difficult time forming words and thoughts. He shifted in his seat, running his thumb over the pages of his book. He felt restless, and wished he was alone. 

When they were finally called down for dinner, Logan felt relieved for a moment. But only for a moment. 

The realization that he was going to have to sit down at a table with 9 other people scared Logan. He didn’t quite understand that, but knew that this would not be a fun experience. But he went through with it anyway. 

Logan made his way into the dining room, sitting down at the table. Dee and Emile’s dinner table wasn’t big enough for all 10 of them, so there was technically two tables pushed together. Roman and Virge were on either side of Logan, and his father sat directly across from him. 

Logan twirled his fork around in his fingers, glancing around the table. He wasn’t focused on the food in front of him. He didn’t even look at it long enough to take in what it was. Logan was focused on the people around him. Virge was talking to Dice and feeding Patton, Dice was eating, Emile was laughing at a joke Remus was telling, Dee had an arm around Emile, Roman and his father were talking. They were really loud. Logan wasn’t hungry. His stomach twisted in knots, and he felt sick.

Logan felt his lip quiver, and tears welling in his eyes. Then, panic, as he realized that he was about to start crying. He swallowed hard, stabbing into something on his plate with the fork gripped in his hand. He shoved in his mouth, but couldn’t chew. That’s when the dam broke. 

Everyone at the table turned to look at Logan as he began sobbing. He dropped the fork in his hand, moving his fingers up and into his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut, rough gasps escaping his throat as rushed down his cheeks. No, no, no! 

He heard voices but, not words. He opened his mouth, spitting whatever was inside back onto his plate.

Roman was the first to try and touch him, placing a hand on his arm. That only worsened things. Logan jerked backwards, falling out of his chair. He was now lying on the ground, sobbing and yelling with his arms wrapped around his head. 

Thomas was next to him in seconds, doing what he could. He gestured for Roman, who looked like he was about to cry, to get everyone else away. Which didn’t look like it was gonna be easy. 

Remy had freaked out, not knowing what the fuck was going on. He just heard screaming. Patton was also screaming and freaking out now, and Virge was trying to comfort him, while looking like she was about to start panicking as well. Dice had already bolted from the room. 

Thomas glanced over at the others as they headed out of the living room. Except for Emile, who approached Thomas, asking if he could do anything to help. Thomas wasn’t really sure. His heart was racing and he could barely focus on Emile as his son was crying and curled up in a ball on the floor. 

Thomas didn’t say anything as Emile carefully kneeled down nearby, putting a hand on Thomas’s back. 

“Logan, honey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Thomas whispered to him, unsure whenever he should touch him. 

Logan shook his head, trying to look up at his father through the tears in his eyes. He slowly managed to sit up, feeling embarrassed of himself. It was difficult to form a cohesive thought, but he still managed to scold himself internally for this childish behaviour. Logan reached out to touch his dad’s hand, grabbing hold of it and squeezing his eyes shut once again. 

Thomas moved closer to Logan, putting his other hand on top of Logan’s. “Can you tell me what happened, Lo? What happened? Are you hurt?” 

Logan looked up at him, swallowing as he tried to take a few deep breaths. He wanted to calm down, it was just hard to get his body to cooperate. 

“I-I’m.. okay, father.” Logan managed to get out, his voice shaky. He wiped his eyes, and Emile reached over and gave him a handful of tissues. Logan could still hear Patton crying from a room above them, biting his lip and pressing his hands over his ears. 

Emile watched Logan, biting down on his lip. “Honey, do you… would you be more comfortable if I left? I don’t want to intrude.”

Logan shook his head slightly, wiping his eyes with the tissues clenche in his fist. “I’m sorry for—“

“No, there’s no need for that.” Emile smiled, shaking his head. “There is nothing for you to be sorry for, okay?”

Logan frowned, looking down at the floor. “A-Alright.”

“Did Virge or Dice say anything to you? Are you feeling alright? Or were you just… overwhelmed? S-Sorry if I’m overstepping, you don’t have to answer. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Emile said, reaching over and lightly touching Logan’s leg. 

Logan bit his lip, nodding slowly. “Alright. I’m just... I’m not entirely sure… I’m not sure what happened.” And he wasn’t, not really. At least, not to this extent. And never publicly. Sometimes he would cry in his room, or in the bathroom at school, but he had never full on freaked out like that. Not that he could remember. “I think you’re right about me being… overwhelmed.”

“Do you know what caused that..?”

Everything. “No.”

“Okay.” Emile smiled, removing his hand and slowly standing up. “Do you like tea, Logan? I’m going to make some.”

“Um, yes, thank you.” Logan whispered, wiping his face once more, before shoving the tissues in his pocket. He felt much calmer now. Not completely, but he was no longer crying. Logan stood up, watching as his father followed suit. 

The two of them went over and sat on the couch together. They didn’t have much to say, and Logan wasn’t up for talking much anymore, so Logan just relaxed and allowed his father to play with his hair. There wasn’t much touch that he enjoyed, but that was always something that made Logan happy. 

When Emile came back over with the tea, Logan was curled up against an arm rest, fast asleep. Emile smiled, setting his cup down on the table, handing one to Thomas, and sitting down in the recliner with his own. 

Emile and Thomas spoke to each other quietly, as not to disturb the sleeping teen. Thomas was pretty shaken up, as he hadn’t seen Logan cry like that since he was a child. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw Logan cry at all. Emile was concerned, but wasn’t pushing too much. He wanted to, but barely knew Logan yet and didn’t want to jump to any conclusions. He would see what comes with time, and made the suggestion to Thomas that Logan could benefit from talking to someone. That’s all he could to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so damn fun to write!!  
Comments are appreciated so muchhhhh


	6. Chapter 6

Logan awoke in an unfamiliar bed. 

He opened his eyes, facing a purple coloured wall, with a heavy bedspread covering him. There was a radio playing from somewhere in the dark room, softly playing “The Girl from Ipanema”.

Logan squinted, realizing that he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He managed to stand up, rubbing his face as he tried to fully wake up. He made his way towards the soft glow of a light switch, almost tripping over something in the middle of the floor. Ugh, what the hell— 

Logan switched the light on, and was finally able to see the blurry bedroom, which he now realized belonged to Virgil. With the dull ceiling light, he was now able to find his glasses, phone, and book on her nightstand. 

He sat back down on the edge of the bed, checking his phone. No notifications, but it was about 8pm. 

Logan hummed, rubbing his face once again. He had a minor headache, which was either caused by the nap, or his crying earlier. Or both. 

He heard very muffled voices coming from the living room, which seemed to be right beneath him. But those voices were quickly drowned out by footsteps in the hallway nearby, which seemed to stop outside his room. 

Virge knocked against her own door a few times before slowly opening it. She and Dice had just gotten Patton to fall asleep, when Dice had noticed that the light was on, meaning Logan had woken up. She was justifiably, considering what happened. 

“Hey, Lo?” Virge looked into the room, making eye contact with Logan. She headed over, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. Dice walked in too, shutting the door behind him and sitting down in Virge’s desk chair. 

Logan shifted slightly, folding his hands together and rubbing a finger over his thumb. “Ah, hello. I apologize for dinner, I have no idea what..”

“What? No, dude, it’s fine. I’m more worried about you.” She put a hand on his back, shaking her head. “We both are, I mean. I know you probably don’t wanna talk to use about it, which is cool. I would be so fucking embarrassed. No, wait, I mean—”

“Virge.” Dice shook his head, looking at Logan. “We’re sorry if we made today extra shitty for you. I wouldn’t want to have to hang around our fucked up family either. You freaked the fuck out and worried everyone, and we really don’t want that to happen again, for everyone’s sake.”

“He’s including you in the ‘everyone’.” Virge clarified, and Dice nodded. 

Again, Logan has to appreciate Dice’s honesty. It was… comforting.

“Thank you for your concern, but I’m fine. Is my father still here?”

“Oh, yeah, they’re all downstairs.” Virge waved her hand. “I can walk you down if you’re ready to go. It’s getting pretty late, I guess.”

Logan got up and grabbed his things, giving her a small nod. He was very tired— and he had to go to school in the morning. Logan didn’t mind school— but right now he wasn’t really looking forward to it. Odd. 

Virge and Dice took him downstairs, where all the adults were. None of them were nearly as invasive as Virge had been— they said their goodbyes and told Logan they hoped he was feeling better. Roman looked particularly upset, but Logan couldn’t pinpoint why. 

Emile drove Logan and Thomas home, and Logan was silent for the entire trip. Not because he was uncomfortable— the opposite, actually. Logan liked Emile very much. 

Thomas gave Logan some space once they arrived home, but did come to check on him every 20-30 minutes. He told him that he didn’t have to go to school tomorrow if he didn’t want to— but Logan refused. The only times he stayed home is when he was sick— and Logan felt fine now. 

Maybe not fine, but better at least. 

Thomas checked in on Logan one last time at 11pm, to find him fast asleep. He sighed softly, going over to give him a kiss on the forehead before flicking his light out and stepping out into the hall. 

“Sweet dreams, Lo.” He sighed, then carefully shut the bedroom door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days were weird. 

Logan was used to not having any friends at school— he had been used to it for years. So when Virge, Dice, and a few of the people in their friend group began approaching him more, and inviting him to sit at their lunch table, he was caught off guard. 

And even though it was different, he liked that it was different. The small shift in his routine didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. Having friends… it was something Logan could definitely get used to. 

Thomas was surprised when Logan approached him one day, asking for a drive to Dee and Emile’s house. They hadn’t talked much about what had happened last time. Thomas had no idea what he was going to do. So, this caught him off guard. He asked why, and Logan adjusted his glasses. 

“Virge invited me. She and Dice will be there, it’s only for a few hours. Would that be alright, dad?” 

Thomas grinned and nodded. He wouldn’t dream of saying no. 

Logan began visiting his friends frequently. They saw each other at school, after school, on weekends. Virge and Dice seemed to like him a lot— which he didn’t fully understand, but tried not to question too much. They were very nice people. 

Becoming closer to Dice and Virge slowly lead to Logan seeing much more of his father’s boyfriends, and Patton. 

Virge and Dice didn’t seem to want to hang around the adults very often (especially Dice), so it was a gradual change. Emile would often check on the three of them. Sometimes Logan would stay to eat and chat with Dee. Then, when Dice and his father officially moved in with Dee, Emile, and Virge— he began seeing a lot more of Remy. 

Roman and Patton also visited fairly often, and would sometimes even visit Logan and Thomas’s house. Logan often ended up spending time with Patton— especially if Virge was around. That little guy loved her. 

Remus also spent a whole lot of time at Dee and Emile’s, though he also worked quite a bit, and Logan didn’t see as much of him. But Remus told a lot of interesting stories, and Logan enjoyed listening to him speak. 

Logan really liked these people. He knew that for certain. The next family dinner they had was about a month after the last one, and Logan hadn’t been nervous about it. At least, not nearly as nervous as last time. He wore a pair of headphones to block out a lot of the noise, but still tried to pay attention to what his family was saying. 

His family. The first time that Logan had called them that, he had caught himself off guard. He hadn’t realized how much he had come to care for these people. Emile’s kindness, Patton’s laugh, Roman’s upbeat and dramatic personality; they were all things Logan had come to love and treasure. He sat at the dinner table, watching as Remus wiped juice from Patton’s chin, and Virge snatched a roll from Dice’s plate when he wasn’t looking. And he smiled. 

This was his family. And he loved them so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our family’s first Valentine’s Day together! ❤️

Valentines Day was on a Saturday. Virge, Dice, Patton, and Logan were all on the floor of Virge and Dice’s now shared bedroom. 

Virge had been dreading this day for a while now. Her dads were always the worst on Valentines. Dee was never a huge fan of holidays, but always took the excuse to be extra mushy and kiss and cuddle and do whatever with Emile. Virge never had anything to do on Valentines, so she just stayed in her room, either playing music or watching youtube. Fool proof plan.

Now with them dating 4 guys, it was just going to be their lovey dovey grossness x3. She also hadn’t been having a great week anyway; that asshat Blake had been bugging her more than ever at school. So, Virge grabbed the other 3 kids in the house to hang out with, and to protect them from seeing anything they shouldn’t. 

Dice leaned against Virge’s bed, her ukelele in his hands. He picked it the strings, tapping his foot. “I will never get used to seeing my dad and your dads dating, Virge. Literally just won’t happen. And Roman. I don’t like Roman.”

Logan frowned slightly, glancing up from the book he was reading. “Why?”

“He has no shame. He’ll straight up grab my dads ass while I’m in the room. Like, does he think I’m blind too?”

Virge snorted, scrolling through her phone while Patton sat on her feet. “That’s nothing. You know how I met Roman and Remus? I came home from Talyn’s to find Emile and Remus cuddling, while Dee and Roman straight up just making out. It was gross. I hadn’t known them for TWO SECONDS, and I already know that Roman’s a pillow princess and that dad likes his hair pulled. Ugh. I crave death.”

Dice hummed, smirking slightly as he watched her expression. “That’s rough, buddy.”

Logan glanced back and forth between the two of them. “What’s a pillow princess?” 

Virge’s eyes widened, and she shook her head at the 14 year old. “Oh my god, no, nothing, don’t say that!” She slapped a hand over her mouth, and Dice started cackling. 

“Hmph.” Logan narrowed his eyes at them, making a show out of standing up and mouthing the term as he googled it. He began to read the definition out loud— but stopped as his cheeks burned bright red. 

“Oh my—”

“Logan!” Virge reached, pressing the off button on his phone. “I’m trying to protect your innocence, young man!”

Patton watched them, head tilted back. He giggled and clapped his hands. “Pillow princess!”

“Don’t you dare!” Virge lifted the 4 year old into her arms, shaking her head. “If you say that in front of one of our dads, sissy will get in big trouble, Pat!”

Patton grinned at her. “Mm, okay!”

Dice couldn’t stop laughing, covering his mouth with one hand. “Fuck, V. This is great.”

Virge groaned, setting Patton back down in her lap. “You guys are the worst.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dee sat out on his back porch with Remy. He leaned back slightly against the steps, holding his cup of tea close for warmth. He had told Remy and Emile it was too cold to hang out outside— but they had insisted, and he couldn’t say no to them. 

Emile has just left to pick up Thomas from work— along with grabbing them all dinner, since none of them really wanted to cook today. 

The six of them were excited to spend their first Valentine’s Day today. Remus not as much— as he would be at work until at least midnight— but Dee has a few ideas to improve his mood. 

Roman was probably the most excited. He had come to the house with roses and chocolate and plenty of love to give. He had been outside with his lovers too— but was currently in the kitchen. He had gotten a call about half an hour ago— and had rushed inside to take it, saying it was work and important. 

Remy slowly sipped his coffee, leaning against Dee and wrapping an arm around him. “How’s my cold blooded Darling-Dee?” 

Dee glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “Still freezing. I’m going to get more tea.”

Remy left go of him, smirking and shaking his head. “You’d better come back for me, babes.”

Dee pecked him on the cheek, standing up and heading back into the house. He stepped into the kitchen, where Roman had his back to him, still talking quietly to someone on the other end.

Roman turned around when the door slammed shut behind Dee, pulling the phone away from his ear. He grinned and hung up the phone, going over and pulling his boyfriend into a hug. “Dee, my love, you’re freezing!”

Dee frowned, but hugged Roman back. He had definitely heard crying coming front that phone. But Dee was never one to pry, especially not on a day like this. 

“Yes, it’s getting very chilly out there. Would you like to move to the living room and help warm us up?” Dee chuckled, pulling back and pressing a kiss to Roman’s lips. 

Roman smiled, letting go of Dee and stepping back. “Of course, my sunflower. That sounds spectacular.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dice checked the time on his phone, making a face and flopping back onto the floor. “Oh no, it’s time to go to work, but I can’t move. Oh well.”

Virge glanced at him, rolling her eyes and nudging his head with her foot. “But if you don’t go, what are you gonna complain to me about all day?” 

After a few seconds of rolling his eyes and groaning, Dice sat up, tugging at one of his fingerless gloves. “You’re the worst.”

Virge shrugged, adjusting Patton in her lap as he started to squirm and make noise. “Do you need a drive?” 

“No, it’s not that far, I’ll walk.” He grumbled, rubbing his face with his knuckles. “Bye Logan.” 

Logan glanced up from where he was curled up with Virge’s laptop, nodding at him. 

“See ya, man.” Virge adjusted Pat again, frowning as he started to whine. “No, don’t do that dude, what’s wrong?” 

Dice picked his bag up off of the bed, zipping up his jacket and heading for the door. He cringed as Patton let out a loud cry, glancing back. “Oh my goddd. What are you? Some kind of… baby?” He realized what he said was ridiculous after the fact, his face going red. 

“...Yes??” Virge scoffed, looking away from Pat just long enough to glare at Dice. She held him in one arm, using the other to pull herself to her feet, rocking and shushing the baby. Dice left without another word. 

Logan scrunched up his face, pressing his hands to his ears as Patton was suddenly having some sort of tantrum. He felt slightly guilty for not trying to help Virge, but his ears were already aching from the sound. 

Thankfully, it did not take very long for Roman to run upstairs to make sure his son was okay. He literally ran, slowing down and pressing his hands against the sides of the doorway. He seemed slightly disheveled, and his breathing was heavy from bolting up the stairs. 

Virge sighed in relief when Roman showed up, approaching him with Patton and trying to explain that he just started crying out of nowhere. Logan took one look at Roman “pillow princess” Mango and wanted to curl up into a ball and die. After learning that interesting tidbit from Virge, he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to look Roman in the eyes again. 

The baby was transferred over from his sister’s arms to his father’s, Roman shushing him and rubbing his back. He held him to his chest, giving Virge a reassuring smile and small “thanks”. 

Roman then made brief eye contact with Logan. He had forgotten the kid was even in here. He tried to also give him a smile, but Logan immediately flinched away and looked at the floor when he looked at him. 

Roman pretended his heart didn’t sink at that. He’d been really trying with Logan too— did Logan still dislike him? Maybe it was just because of the baby. Logan wasn’t comfortable with loud noises. Roman turned and headed out of the room, taking Pat over to Dee and Emile’s bedroom to try and set him down for a nap. 

He flicked the room’s light off before going in, slowly closing the door with his foot. He sat down on the edge of the bed, setting Patton down beside him. 

The toddler was still crying, leaning over back into his papa’s lap, clutching the bottom of his t-shirt. Roman shushed him softly, running a hand through his son’s hand, rubbing his scalp with his thumb. “Papa’s here, pancake. You’re okay. You’re sleepy, aren’t you? You’ve had a very busy day, and now we’re gonna have a little nap, okay?” 

Roman was quiet for a moment, as Patton began to calm down. Then he had an idea, grinning and leaning down to kiss his head.

“Dear Theodosia, what to say to you? You have my eyes, you have your mother’s name…” he sang in a hushed tone, and Patton hummed along with him, a small giggle interrupting his hiccupy whimpers. Patton adjusted himself, curling up into a ball and leaning into one of the pillows. 

“When you smile, you knock me, I fall apart…” Roman looked down, watching Patton stick his thumb in his mouth as he began to drift off. “...and I thought I was so smart.”

Roman sang quieter, finishing Aaron Burr’s verse. By that time, Patton was asleep. He watched him for a few seconds, content, with tears in his own eyes now. 

Roman felt a buzzing from his back pocket, and cringed. He reached back to grab his phone, then stopped as Patton began to stir again. He froze in place for a moment, until he was sure that the toddler wouldn’t be waking up. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, getting up off of the bed. 

The phone is his pocket buzzed again, and Roman took it out, putting it on silent without checking the missed calls and text messages he had been getting. He tossed the phone down on the bed, rubbing his face and heading for the door. Why today, of all days, did she have to do this? Why did she have to at all— why couldn’t she just leave him and his son alone forever? He took one more look at his son, replacing his frustrated expression with a soft smile. 

“Goodnight, Pat.” He whispered, closing the door behind him as he headed back downstairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The adults hung around the house for the whole day, the five of them content to be spending time together. It was a good Valentine’s Day— even Roman genuinely thought so, he just wished there weren’t other things plaguing his mind. 

Roman felt slightly guilty that he wouldn’t be able to stay awake long enough to see Remus, but made the others promise to make sure that he knows that he’s been thinking about him. Roman was Remy’s drive— so the two of them and Patton left together, all spending the night at Remy’s apartment. 

Remus arrived at almost 1am. He was exhausted— the coffee he’d snagged before leaving the hospital was the only reason he hadn’t passed out on the drive back to Dee and Emile’s. He trudged up to the front door, slowly opening it, trying to be as quiet as he could. He assumed most of the house would be asleep by now— though he knew Dee would be up, as Remus had sent him a text to make sure he should still come over. 

He didn’t expect for Dee, Emile, and Thomas to all still be awake. Emile gave a sleepy smile from where he was curled up on the couch, waving in his direction. Thomas perked up, grinning and standing up. 

“Hey honey— welcome home? How was work?” Thomas asked, going over to kiss Remus on the cheek. He couldn’t help but laugh at it a little, feeling a pull in his chest. This wasn’t something Remus was used to— it was weirdly domestic and soft. He liked it. 

“Mm, no worse than usual, love.” Remus grinned, leaning down to give Thomas a proper kiss. Thomas gasped slightly when he felt Remus’ hands squeezing some inappropriate places. 

“Remus—” Thomas laughed, his face turning red. 

“What?” His boyfriend raised an eyebrow, planting another kiss on his lips. “You didn’t mind me touching you earlier at work, when I—”

Thomas turned even redder at that, of possible, squealing and burying his face in Remus’ broad chest. “O-Okay, I get it, oh my god let’s never talk about that again..”

Dee smirked from where he laid on the couch, stretching his arms and slowly rising to his feet. “Why not, Thomas? I would personally love to hear what you two have been getting up to at work…” he hummed, his usual smooth voice scratchy from his exhaustion. 

Another pair of arms wrapped around Thomas’s waist from behind, and he leaned back slightly, the side of his head resting against Dee’s cheek. “I-I thought we were supposed to be ambushing Remus with love—”

“Oh, but this is much more fun.” Remus grinned, kissing Thomas a few more times, making him squeal. 

Emile got up from the couch, smiling and shaking his head as he slowly made his way over. He was in his pyjamas, picking up a cup of tea that he had set down on the coffee table. “You guys have got to be quiet, our little prince and princess are upstairs sleeping…”

Remus nodded, pulling back from Thomas slightly, running his eyes over Thomas. His exhaustion from earlier was gone now. Funny how that can work. “Oh don’t worry, I’m sure little Tommy can keep quiet~” he snickered, taking Dee and Thomas by the hands and leading them towards the stairs. 

Emile rolled his eyes playfully, waving a hand at them. “You’re one to talk, Remus. Have fun, I love you.” The chorus of “I love you”s he got in response made Emile grin, settling a hand over his heart as he decided it would probably be best for him to sleep on the couch tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you leave a comment I will literally cherish you forever, no exaggeration


End file.
